Chained Harbinger
The Chained Harbinger was the umbran Immortal of darkness. Physical Description Like most umbrans, the Chained Harbinger had muted flesh with virtually no colour, and in place of a head had nothing but a swirling void of darkness. However, unlike most of his kind, he did not wear any sort of mask or covering, and left his head exposed. Also unusual for an umbran, from the waist down the Chained Harbinger was covered with the same sort of dark substance as his head, and he wore no clothes at all. The Chained Harbinger's wrists and ankles were bound by shackles that also chained him to his brutal single-edged sword and shield shaped like a demonic face, though the chains didn't actually impede his movement. Instead, they shifted in length to accommodate him. History Early Life The Chained Harbinger was an umbran, and was born among them in one of their deep, hidden enclaves on Noctis. His power is borrowed from Rivath, god of darkness. Recruitment At some point, the Chained Harbinger recruited the Sword and Shield of Darkness: Thorok Roth and Altradus Artavan, respectively. First War with Shadow Abhorring the power-hungry and seeing shadow as a pointless domain, the Chained Harbinger attempted to eliminate the Immortal Trath and his followers from Noctis. What followed was a protracted and bloody conflict resulting in a great deal of collateral damage, as well as the death of Thorok Roth, whose soul was bound with a death-pact ring. Ultimately, however, Trath was forced to flee Noctis and the wrath of the Chained Harbinger, and settled on Equis. Shadowborn Though Trath had been banished from Noctis and later had his soul separated from his body by Cerielle on Equis, he would later make an attempt at resurrecting himself from where his soul stayed in the the Grey Demesne. Using Radomir Vlasak to carry his soul and having a horde of orcs retrieve his body from where it was buried, Trath's actions drew the attention of the Chained Harbinger and Cerielle both. Not wishing to have the Immortal of Shadow active again, the Chained Harbinger moved to intervene, shifting the Dark Beacon through the Eternal Void and into Equis. From there, he moved a number of umbrans onto the land near Karth, and repeatedly assailed the forces of Light and Shadow with nightshades, contributing to the events of Shadowborn. After the Firstlight Legion was removed from Karth, the Dark Beacon was relocated to the middle of the city and governorship was given to Altradus. After seeing the devastation wrought on the umbran settlement, the Chained Harbinger moved to the tower himself in preparation of moving his remaining forces on Trath's ruined temple to prevent his resurrection. Before any such plan could be carried out, Gaius Kvath and Inganno Asklepios, accompanied by Rundrig Alestorm, broke into the tower. After cutting a path of destruction, killing Altradus and ejecting Thorok Roth into space, they arrived at the Harbinger's chamber. Gaius, empowered by the energy released on Cerielle's death, pinned him to the ground and created a miniature black hole, destroying the Chained Harbinger, the Dark Beacon, and a large portion of Karth in the process. Temple The Chained Harbinger's Temple, the Palace of Black Fire, is a large complex hidden underground in Noctis. A large tower-like part of it, the Dark Beacon, was mobile, and could be phased through the Eternal Void. This tower was used to transport the Chained Harbinger, Altradus Artavan, and many umbrans to Equis during the events of Shadowborn. Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shadowborn Characters Category:Characters from Noctis